Let it Burn
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: When I looked into her eyes, I saw a loneliness that I could only begin to imagine. She had captured me, held me hostage. I was supposed to hate her, to try and escape from her. But then, why did I stay? Even when she gave me multiple opportunities to run? What secrets were she hiding, why did those eyes hold such a familiar, yet distance, look in them? I had to find out.


**AN: Okay, so, um, yeah. I was really bored, and I am home sick with nothing to do, and I have no schoolwork that needs to be finished, and so I am basically dying without having any work to do. Wow, I feel like Maddy. Anyway, I decided to write a fanfic :3**

**Title: Let it Burn**

**Rating: T, maybe M for later chapters, but just for swearing.**

**Notes: Mark and Maddy are not going out in this fic, so yeah. **

The night was calm and the stars lit up the sky. It was beautiful and so different from the nights in Chicago, had I ever truly been outside at that sort of time back then. After spending close to a month here, I had grown to appreciate everything about Terra Nova. Of course, compared to 2149, there was a lot to appreciate.

"Maddy, come on," Mark whispered, gently tugging on my hand.

It was past midnight, yet I was outside, walking cautiously along the fence that separated us from the dangers of the world. Mark had somehow convinced to go OTG with him. The idea was absurd and foolish, yet I had reluctantly agreed anyway. He had a gun to protect us with if anything was to go wrong.

I cursed at myself inwardly to believe that that was all it took to convince me to go with him.

Perhaps I was doing this all because I had never gotten a taste of this sort of life yet, the one where people sneak around and do things that would get them into a large heap of trouble had they ever been caught. Hopefully I was not going to get caught. Not only would Taylor have my head, but so would my father.

Nothing scared me more than upsetting my father.

"Are you sure that we won't get caught? Because I really don't want to get grounded. What if my dad takes away my plex? I have everything on there! My homework, books, everything. I'll go insane if I lose my homework, you know that Mark," I said.

"Maddy, relax," he whispered as he led me through the hole in the fence. Taking one last glance around and making sure no one was watching, I slipped through the hole.

He took my hand and we ran as fast as we could to the treeline, where we knew that we would be harder to spot once there. I still did not know exactly where we were going, but I continued to let him lead me through the dense forest.

A rustling of leaves and a screech of some unknown beast caused both of us to freeze in our steps. Mark held his guns in both hands, trying to pinpoint the direction of the screech. It sounded again, this time to our right. He whirled around, aiming the gun at nothing in particular, as whatever was making the sound was no where in sight.

Of course, the moonlight that was able to stream through the treetops was the only thing providing us with the illumination of the forest.

When we heard the screech again, it was louder, closer. It sounded like a Slasher, and before I knew what was happening I heard twigs snapping and feet pounding against the forest floor. A Slasher jumped out from behind a short line of trees, its tail whipping into the air.

In a last minute instinct-induced decision, I dove to the ground and covered my head. I dared not to move, or call out to Mark, and instead stayed on the ground and cried silently. Gunshots rang out, from Mark or somewhere else, I did not know. It might have been better for me to look up and try to see Mark, but instead I stayed face-down on the ground, not wanting to see what was happening.

Someone pulled me to my feet and was shouting at me, but my mind did not register the words, and my eyes had still been closed. After a few minutes, I finally dared to lift my eyelids, and saw someone who was definitely not Mark.

"Take her back to camp," the person said.

The next thing I knew, I was blindfolded and being walked over to a rover.


End file.
